Know You Better
by qunnyv19
Summary: Mengapa Mikasa Ackerman, seorang perempuan yang sangat teliti, cermat, dan tenang, bisa begitu kaku di depan nasabah prioritas seperti Levi? "Gerakanmu agak kaku," Levi berkata dengan nada datar, "apa kamu tidak terbiasa dengan saya?" — Levi/Mikasa, fanfiction commission for Kazu. {Banker!AU, Implicit M scene}


**DISCLAIMER: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

.

**Know You Better**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN FANFICTION  
a fanfiction commission written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{Levi/Mikasa Ackerman}**

**.**

Suara ketukan pantofel memenuhi ruangan. Sesekali terdengar suara ketik di papan ketik komputer, diiringi dengan percakapan pelan yang berlangsung di aula.

"Levi-san!"

Terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Levi menoleh kepada sosok wanita bersuara cempreng. Wanita itu sudah biasa melihat tatapan Levi dan ekspresinya yang datar, dan ia melanjutkan bicaranya dengan ceria, "kami sudah menunggu kehadiranmu dari tadi. Silakan naik ke lantai atas."

Levi mengangguk. Mereka menaiki lantai dua. Beberapa karyawan di sana yang sudah mengenal Levi memberikan anggukan hormat kepadanya. Pria dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter tersebut memberikan balasan anggukan kaku.

"Levi-san, karena ingin membuka tabungan jangka panjang dan deposito, kami juga sudah menyiapkan produk-produk lain jika memang berkenan."

"Terima kasih, Miss Hanji."

Hanji mengangguk. "Lalu, uhm—"

Mereka sampai di ruangan untuk nasabah prioritas beberapa sekon kemudian. Pintu ruangan itu dipahat dengan kayu megah, dan ada satu lubang kaca yang cukup untuk melihat kegiatan di dalam secara samar-samar.

Dahi Levi mengernyit mendengar perkataan Hanji yang terputus. Tidak biasanya penyelia tersebut kehabisan bahan bicara.

"Apa yang ingin kamu katakan?"

Hanji membuka pintu tersebut. Levi melihat dengan saksama. Ruangan yang sama, cat ruangan berwarna putih bersih dan ditambah beberapa dekor berwarna emas, dengan suhu yang bahkan sama dinginnya—namun tidak terlalu dingin, dan cukup nyaman untuk bertransaksi—tiga meja konter, dengan satu Customer Service melayani maksimal dua nasabah; terdapat dua kursi empuk yang berada di masing-masing meja. Kemudian … oh.

"Eren yang biasa melayanimu kini sudah dimutasi ke cabang lain. Mari kuperkenalkan dengan Customer Service yang menggantikan Eren," ujar Hanji, mengarahkan Levi ke salah satu kursi meja di pojok ruangan.

Pandangan Levi tajam ke sudut. Ah, jadi rupanya ini yang ingin dibicarakan Hanji. Seseorang yang menggantikan Eren, Customer Service nasabah prioritas yang selama dua tahun ini mengerti akan kebutuhan-kebutuhannya.

Levi mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti langkah Hanji yang panjang-panjang.

Hanji melirik Levi dari sudut kacamatanya. Untung saja Levi bukan orang yang bawel untuk masalah seperti ini. Ia pernah mengalami yang lebih kacau; seorang nasabah prioritas mengomel karena Customer Servicenya ganti. Kemudian ia menarik semua uang dari cabang, nyaris membuat target cabang menjadi minus.

Nasabah itu tidak pernah datang ke cabang ini lagi.

"Selamat pagi. Silakan duduk, dibantu dengan saya Mikasa."

Levi melirik papan nama berwarna kuning cerah yang ada di meja konter. Mikasa berambut pendek dengan potongan wajah yang tegas. Ada seulas senyum tipis yang ada di bibirnya, namun Levi yakin bahwa sifat aslinya bukan orang yang mudah tersenyum. Senyum itu ada karena tuntutan pekerjaannya saja.

Levi tak menjawab sapaannya, hanya duduk ketika Hanji sudah menarik kursi untuknya.

"Levi-san—" Mikasa melirik sedikit catatan yang berada di mejanya. Tulisannya sudah ia buat sekecil mungkin agar nasabah di depannya tidak dapat membaca. Itu adalah catatan-catatan khusus bagi nasabah tertentu, agar tahu apa yang ia suka, darimana ia berasal, agar tidak menyinggung orang yang bersangkutan. "—teh hitam sudah disiapkan untuk Anda."

Bukannya Mikasa tidak pandai mengingat. Ia adalah siswa tercerdas di angkatannya, dan ia sudah menunjukkan berbagai prestasi di tempat kerjanya yang dulu. Hanya saja nasabah yang dilayaninya sudah cukup banyak, dan ia tidak mau mengacaukan itu karena ia terlalu percaya diri akan ingatannya.

Tepat saat Mikasa menyelesaikan kalimat itu, secangkir teh dengan uap yang mengepul hangat tersaji di hadapan Levi.

Hanji tersenyum lebar. "Levi-san, silakan."

"Terima kasih."

"Baik, mengenai investasi jangka panjang yang ingin Anda ikuti," ujar Mikasa, mulai mengambil salah satu formulir, "apakah Anda sudah tahu mengenai syarat-syarat, pengajuan, klaim, dan manfaat-manfaatnya?"

Levi melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah, bisa dipercepat? Saya ada pertemuan dengan klien sehabis ini."

Mikasa mengangguk, senyumnya menipis. Levi mengerutkan dahi. Gadis ini terlalu jutek untuk menjadi seorang Customer Service. Semua pegawai di sini selalu tersenyum ramah dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Tangannya meraih gagang cangkir teh dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Teh hitam pahit. Levi mengangguk puas, namun wajahnya masih terpampang datar.

"Ini, Levi-san, beberapa dokumen yang harus Anda tanda tangani."

Mikasa menempel meterai di atas kertas dan menunjuk beberapa lembar dokumen yang harus dibubuhi paraf dan tanda tangan oleh Levi. Levi mulai membaca sekilas dokumen tersebut, mempelajari lagi yang apa yang sudah diberitahu kepadanya, dan mulai menggores garis-garis rumit di atas kertas.

Gadis berseragam kuning yang berada di depannya memperhatikan dengan saksama, mengamati bagaimana nasabah prioritas yang kini berada dalam tanggung jawabnya bersikap. Ia sudah ingin menawarkan produk tabungan dan mungkin kredit lain, bila Levi berkenan, namun sepertinya pria itu sudah terburu-buru karena melirik jam setiap dua menit sekali ketika selesai membaca beberapa paragraf dan mencantumkan tanda tangan.

Ruangan nasabah prioritas tak begitu ramai, karena tidak semua orang bisa duduk di sana dan mengobrol dengan santai kepada Customer Service. Banyak dari nasabah tersebut yang terkadang meminta solusi terbaik untuk keuangannya, yang dijawab dengan ringkas dan efisien oleh pegawai di bank tersebut.

Penyelia Customer Service, Hanji Zoe, melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Ia mampu menangani komentar-komentar sinis dan pelayanan yang dianggap kurang memuaskan; semua berjalan dengan lancar di bawah kepemimpinannya.

Kini yang terdengar hanya konversasi yang samar-samar di ruangan luas berAC. Pengharum bunga artifisial memenuhi indra penciuman.

"Ehm." Levi berdeham sedikit. Mikasa mengerjap dan mendongak. "Sudah selesai. Ada lagi?"

"Sertifikat dan polisnya, Levi-san." Mikasa menyerahkan kedua surat penting tersebut di tangan Levi. Levi membaca itu sekilas dan ia mengangguk lagi. "Terima kasih banyak Levi-san atas kunjungannya hari ini. Kami sangat menghargai waktu Anda."

… masih kaku, gumam Levi. Ia tidak mau membandingkan, tapi begitu banyak perbedaan yang ia rasakan, atau karena mereka memang belum pernah berinteraksi sebelumnya?

"Saya pergi dulu. Salam kepada Hanji."

Mikasa menoleh ke sekitar. Sosok wanita dengan rambut cokelat digelung tak kelihatan batang hidungnya, mungkin sedang ke bawah, menangani nasabah yang lain. Sebelum Mikasa sempat menjawab, Levi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Hanya terlihat sekilas jas hitamnya yang melesat ke luar.

Pandangannya jatuh kepada secangkir teh hitam yang masih tiga perempat penuh.

Itu adalah salah satu teh terbaik dan termahal yang diracik oleh tangan khusus tukang masak mereka di dapur. Dan Levi hanya mengonsumsi seperempatnya. Teh yang harganya bisa membuat orang awam membelalakkan mata.

Mikasa menghela napasnya.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kesanmu terhadap Levi?" tanya Hanji setelah mereka sudah tutup layanan, menyisakan para karyawan saja yang masih berkutat dengan laporan dan perhitungan stok persediaan di laci mereka masing-masing. Kini Hanji berada di depan Mikasa, duduk di kursi yang diperuntukkan kepada nasabah.

"Tipikal nasabah prioritas yang biasanya," sahut Mikasa pelan, kedua matanya terpaku pada layar dan sesekali tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mencatat stok. "Jutek, agak sibuk, dan maunya dilayani sepenuhnya. Oh ya, Hanji-san, tadi dia titip salam."

"Dia masih bujang, lho," celetuk Armin, rekan Mikasa yang berada di konter tengah. Sementara Sasha yang berada di konter paling ujung, dekat pintu, terkikik.

Sasha yang kini bekerja sambil menyomot kentang goreng menambah, "tampan, bukan, Mikasa? Sayangnya dia agak pendek. Jangan-jangan lebih pendek darimu, ya? Tapi dia kaya lho. Tampan juga. Masih bujang."

"Oh," Mikasa menjawab tak terlalu peduli. "Homo, kali."

Armin, Sasha dan Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kami juga mengira demikian," jawab Sasha, mengunyah kentang gorengnya lagi, "karena dia senang sekali sama Eren. Ternyata Eren dianggap udah kayak adiknya sendiri. Dan Eren itu bawel luar biasa, sifatnya berlawanan sekali dengan Levi-san. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka cocok."

"Mikasa kan agak jutek, yah, mm—" gumam Armin, takut salah omong. Ia melirik Mikasa dari balik kertasnya.

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada Armin. "Aku memang jutek, Armin. Tidak perlu takut."

"Betapa ironisnya kalimat tersebut." Hanji geleng-geleng kepala. "Nah, siapa yang sudah selesai? Mau kuperiksa biar aku cepat pulang."

"Aku," Armin berujar cepat seraya mempersilakan Hanji duduk di depannya. Hanji segera berpindah tempat ke kursi Armin.

"Sasha yang cepat kerjanya, jangan makan terus."

"Siap, Hanji-san. Mau kentang?"

Tangan Hanji terulur sedikit dan mengambil kentangnya, kemudian Sasha tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hanji mengambil tisu, membersihkan tangannya, kemudian segera membolak-balik dokumen pekerjaan milik Armin hari ini.

"Erwin datang lagi?" tanya Hanji. "Wah, sombong sekali dia, tidak menyapaku hari ini," cerocos Hanji saat melihat tanda tangan Erwin di lembaran kertas.

"Dia buru-buru, tadi, Hanji-san."

"Lah, dia ke sini kan hanya mau ketemu Armin," ucap Sasha jail. "Benar, 'kan?"

"Nah, kalau yang itu beneran homo kayaknya."

Hanji dan Sasha tertawa. Armin wajahnya memerah. Mikasa melirik kepada mereka bertiga. "Erwin siapa?"

"Erwin Smith. Pasti kamu sudah pernah dengar namanya. Pengusaha kaya bidang teknologi yang sedang memperbesar cakupannya sampai ke luar negeri. Usianya tiga puluh dua tahun, masih bujang juga. Usut punya usut naksir Armin."

"H-Hanji-san!" Armin terbelalak.

"Oh … Erwin Smith yang berambut pirang itu ya? Yang wajahnya bule sekali?" tanya Mikasa.

"Iya, yang itu. Pasti sering lihat di televisi juga."

"Dia temannya Hanji-san," sambung Sasha. "Sudah saling kenal lama."

Mulut Mikasa membentuk O bulat. Masih banyak yang harus ia pelajari di cabang barunya. Sebagai seorang pegawai bank, terlebih sebagai gardu depan, ia memang sering sekali berpindah tempat dan berganti cabang. Ia juga mengenal Eren Jaeger dan sempat satu cabang selama kurang lebih satu tahun.

Eren Jaeger orang yang ramai sekali, ceriwis, dan mudah diajak untuk berbicara mengenai apa pun.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Levi suka sekali padanya.

Mikasa mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoin di meja. Hmm … karena sifat mereka nyaris mirip, apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar Levi memberikan penilaian lebih kepadanya? Karena keahliannya untuk membuat nasabah tertarik dan menerima tawaran produk banknya adalah salah satu nilai tambahan besar untuk karirnya.

Dan Mikasa memang berorientasi pada karier.

Kedua irisnya mengerling pada catatan kecil yang ia tandai untuk Levi. Catatan itu dibuat oleh Hanji, Sasha, dan Armin, kemudian ia salin ulang di kertas yang lebih kecil.

Datang ke bank setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat.

Pengusaha di bidang retail pakaian yang cabangnya sudah berada di negara lain dan sedang melebarkan sayap ke benua Amerika.

Pencinta teh hitam.

Sangat anti dikatai pendek.

Jutek, tapi baik.

Sering bagi-bagi makanan di akhir minggu.

Sering bagi-bagi pakaian di akhir bulan. Pakaiannya _high-end_ dan mereka akan selalu memakainya setiap hari Jumat, ketika mereka memakai baju bebas dan bukan seragam.

Detail dan perfeksionis.

Mikasa mengernyit sedikit. Ia menahan tawa ketika melihat poin keempat.

"Hmm, berarti Levi-san akan datang lagi besok lusa?" tanya Mikasa, melihat kalender dan mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari Rabu.

"Biasanya untuk ganti buku karena transaksi keluar masuknya sangat banyak. Rekening Levi juga banyak, jadi dia harus mencocokkan semua dengan laporan mingguan yang dikirim oleh bawahannya. Dia itu orang yang detail sekali," sahut Hanji. "Kenapa, kamu penasaran dengan dia ya, Mikasa?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku mendengar gosip-gosip dari cabang Mikasa yang lama," ujar Sasha, kini sudah selesai dengan kentang gorengnya, "semua nasabah Mikasa baik-baik dan selalu suka dengan pelayanan Mikasa yang super efisien, tidak berbasa-basi dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat."

"Aku setuju," celetuk Armin.

"Nah, Levi juga orang yang sangat sibuk, mungkin kalian akan cocok," Hanji berujar lembut. Ia sedikit berniat untuk menghibur Mikasa, karena sepertinya Mikasa dan Levi tidak terlalu berinteraksi banyak hari ini. Belum lagi ini adalah hari pertama Mikasa dimutasi ke cabang mereka. "Tapi kamu juga sudah melayani nasabah yang lain, Mikasa, semuanya oke kan?"

"Oke kok," sahut Mikasa.

Hanji menatap ketiga anak-anaknya dengan pandangan keibuan yang menyorotkan rasa bangga.

.

Hari Jumat tiba. Mikasa sudah mengenal sifat-sifat teman-temanya, baik rekan Customer Service prioritas maupun regular. Begitu juga teman-teman Teller, Back Office, dan kepala bagian. Pimpinannya sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, karena pernah satu cabang juga dengan Mikasa.

Mikasa agak sibuk hari itu, karena ia harus menelepon beberapa nasabah mengenai tolakan kliring dan formulir-formulir kredit yang diajukan. Saat ia sedang berada di tengah sambungan telepon, ia mendengar suara Hanji-san dan sosok laki-laki ….

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. Levi! Posisinya sedang tidak siap. Hanji juga tidak memperingatinya sehingga ia nyaris lupa Levi datang hari ini. Untuk apa kemarin? Oh ya, ganti buku. Mikasa segera mengakhiri sambungan telepon dengan kata-kata yang halus dan tidak menyinggung untuk menutup pembicaraan.

Hanji melirik Mikasa lewat kacamatanya. Levi sempat menunggu selama satu menit sebelum akhirnya Mikasa sudah siap melayaninya.

"Mohon maaf, Levi-san, dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu."

Levi mengangguk kaku dan menyerahkan semua buku tabungannya. Total ada enam buku tabungan yang harus diganti karena sudah mencapai batas terakhir. Mikasa segera bergerak cepat untuk mengganti buku demi buku.

Kedua tangan Levi terlipat di tangan. Mikasa ini harusnya sudah menjadi yang terbaik karena masuk ke dalam posisi Customer Service prioritas, dan ia sudah membuang waktu selama satu menit.

Saat Mikasa sedang memproses semua pergantian bukunya, Levi memanggil Hanji yang berada di konter dua. Hanji menoleh.

Levi mengangkat satu kantong kain besar. Tercium wangi kue-kue yang mengalahkan pengharum ruangan mereka.

Ingatan Mikasa langsung tertuju kepada catatan kecilnya. Levi suka bagi-bagi makanan di akhir minggu.

"Untuk kalian," ujar Levi singkat. "Dimakan, ya."

"Tentu saja." Wajah Hanji riang sekali dan matanya berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih banyak, Levi-san."

Mikasa memperhatikan potongan buku kecil yang mulai berserakan di atas meja. Sepertinya ada yang kurang … apa ya? Ia melihat Levi sekilas yang sedang menunggu sambil bersedekap. Waktu hari pertama ….

Oh! Teh hitamnya!

Hari Rabu kemarin Hanji membantunya karena itu hari pertama, dan dia memang belum tahu apa-apa tentang Levi. Tadi ia lupa pesan kepada orang di dapur bahwa Levi akan datang …. Meninggalkan konter sekarang saat melayani Levi adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, bukan?"

Sebelum Mikasa sempat membuka mulut, seseorang meletakkan secangkir teh hitam di hadapan Levi. "Levi-san, tehnya." Terdengar suara Hanji.

Levi mengangguk, kedua matanya tak lepas dari Mikasa. Benaknya mengatakan bahwa Mikasa … cenderung lambat di hadapannya.

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Eren Jaeger payah sekali dalam dua minggu pertama. Ia bahkan menumpahkan teh ke bajunya yang berkelas.

Ia berusaha untuk maklum.

Mikasa merasa tatapan tajam Hanji di sampingnya. Setelah selesai layanan pasti Hanji akan mengocehinya.

"Jadi, Levi-san, bagaimana bisnisnya?" tanya Mikasa, berusaha untuk mengajak Levi mengobrol. Saling berdiam diri di tengah transaksi membuatnya tidak begitu nyaman, apalagi karena Levi cenderung diam dan jutek.

"Lancar," jawab Levi singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan yang di Eropa?"

Levi mendengus. "Amerika, maksudmu? Yang Eropa sudah sejak lama kutekuni. Sedang dalam proses perjanjian dan akan membuka tokonya sekitar satu bulan lagi."

Nyaris saja Mikasa mengatai dirinya sendiri. Padahal catatan itu tepat di depan matanya. Atau … ia terlalu gugup?

"Iya, Levi-san." Mikasa mengangguk dan menyerahkan formulir pergantian buku. "Boleh sambil ditanda tangan, ya."

Levi mengambil bolpoin miliknya dan memberikan bubuhan tanda tangan untuk enam formulir; masing-masing untuk enam bukunya. Mikasa mengerling pada kedua temannya yang sedang tidak ada nasabah.

Mereka berdua berkutat pada komputernya. Mikasa menelan ludah. Sejak kapan ia menjadi gugup di depan nasabah? Dia bukannya tidak pernah menangani yang seperti ini ….

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, Mikasa menyelesaikan semua pergantian enam buku milik Levi. Levi sudah beranjak berdiri dan baru saja ingin meninggalkan meja Mikasa ketika gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat, berusaha mencegah Levi. "Levi-san."

Levi menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makanannya." Mikasa menunduk dalam-dalam. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Levi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama kepada kedua Customer Service yang lain. Ada garis lengkung di bibirnya yang samar tak terlihat. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Customer Service_nya_ memberikan salam terakhir. Kemarin masih terkunci mulutnya.

.

"Jadi, kamu lupa dengan teh hitamnya Levi-san," ujar Hanji setelah Levi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mikasa menunduk dan membisikkan kata maaf.

Hanji menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Jangan diulangi lagi, ya. Dia orang yang detail serta perfeksionis, kamu ingat, 'kan?"

Mikasa mengingat poin terakhir yang ada di catatan kecilnya. Ia mengangguk lagi.

Lima belas menit kemudian layanan berakhir. Mereka memberes-bereskan laporan dan menghitung stok seperti biasanya. Sasha segera membongkar kantong yang diberikan oleh Levi. "Mm, kue cokelat. Kukis!" jerit Sasha senang. Ia segera mencomot satu.

Armin melirik Sasha. Hanji segera mengambil salah satu kukis dan menawarkan isi kantong tersebut kepada Armin dan Mikasa.

Mikasa melihat isi kantong tersebut. "Ada kue apa saja?"

"Mm," gumam Hanji, "ada kukis, beberapa potong kue wortel, kue keju … ada kue rasa pisang juga. Kue yang pisang hampir selalu disisakan kalau bukan Sasha yang memakannya—"

"Sisakan yang pisang untuk saya saja," sergah Mikasa. "Saya suka pisang."

"Oh! Baiklah. Armin, kue keju seperti biasa?"

Armin mengangguk.

"Biasanya dia membeli kue-kue itu untuk … kita semua?" tanya Mikasa agak keheranan. "Maksudku—"

"Saudaranya ada yang punya _bakery_. Dia sering dapat banyak juga," kata Hanji, "bukannya dia yang bilang kepadaku. Aku yang menyelidiki."

"Hanji-san penasaran sekali dengan Levi-san," ucap Armin.

Hanji tersenyum misterius.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mikasa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyicipi bolu pisang yang sudah disisihkan untuknya. Ia merasakan lembutnya kue dan rasa pisang yang khas di lidah. "Enak," kata Mikasa, tidak kepada siapa pun. Tapi semuanya mendengar.

.

Rutinitas itu terus berlangsung dari hari Senin sampai Jumat. Semua nasabahnya, umumnya, baik-baik dan ramah; meskipun pada awalnya memberikan tanda tanya besar kepada gadis Ackerman tersebut. Semua rumor yang Sasha dengar di cabang Mikasa yang lama—walaupun bukan rumor yang buruk—terjadi begitu saja di cabang yang baru ini. Nasabah menyukai Mikasa karena pekerjaannya yang efektif dan efisien.

Berbeda sedikit … dengan Levi.

Pria itu masih sering menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tajam dan sifat terburu-buru itu.

Namun, tentu saja, Mikasa sudah tidak melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Levi. Awal-awalnya ia masih canggung di hadapan pria itu, lama kelamaan dia mulai terbiasa dengan gerakan yang lancar.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu di bank ini?" tanya Levi mendadak, membuat Mikasa menghentikan gerakan menulisnya di atas kertas.

"Lima tahun," jawab Mikasa, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, "saya sudah bekerja saat berusia dua puluh tahun, sampai sekarang saya berada di bank yang sama hanya saja di tiga cabang yang berbeda. Kalau di cabang ini, saya sudah tiga minggu."

"Gerakanmu agak kaku," Levi berkata dengan nada datar, "apa kamu tidak terbiasa dengan saya?"

Levi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu, sebenarnya. Kata-kata yang keluar seharusnya tidak se_kasar_ itu. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit aneh karena ia tidak diperlakukan se_spesial_ Customer Service lain memperlakukannya. Ya, Mikasa memang bekerja dengan cepat—dan tidak banyak basa-basi untuk membuang waktunya—tapi … tidak ada yang memperlakukannya se_biasa_ itu. Itulah yang ia ingin tanyakan, meskipun bibirnya berkata lain.

"Bukan begitu, Levi-san—" Mikasa berdeham. Tepat saat itu Hanji muncul dan menyelamatkan reputasinya.

"Levi-san, terima kasih banyak untuk kuenya yang minggu lalu. Mikasa senang sekali yang bolu pisang."

Levi melirik Mikasa. "Yang itu favorit saya juga."

"Terima kasih, Levi-san," Mikasa berujar pelan. Levi mengangguk. Laki-laki itu tidak menanyainya macam-macam lagi.

Hari itu Mikasa tak membuat banyak kesalahan, kecuali kalau dia sempat tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Levi yang terakhir.

Kenapa dia sangat kikuk di hadapan Levi?

.

"Bolu pisangnya banyak sekali, Levi-san!" ujar Hanji saat Jumat selanjutnya datang.

"Kebetulan yang paling banyak," sahut Levi, masih dengan wajah datarnya yang sama. "Jadi kusimpan saja untuk kalian."

Mikasa mendengar hal itu dan masih melanjutkan pergantian bukunya. Akhirnya lidahnya yang sempat kelu mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih yang sama.

"Dihabiskan, ya."

"Tentu."

Hanji melirik Mikasa dan Levi, kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri.

.

"Mikasa, apa kamu tersinggung dengan Levi-san?" tanya Hanji. "Dia membawakanmu banyak bolu pisang setelah kubilang kamu suka bolu pisang." Hanji meletakkan satu lusin bolu pisang di atas meja Mikasa.

"Wah, pertanda tuh," celetuk Sasha iseng. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa melihat Levi-san perhatian lagi."

"Biasanya memang nggak perhatian?"

"Perhatian yang biasa saja, sama kita sekadar "baik", tapi kalau sampai dibawakan khusus seperti itu …."

Mikasa menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan rekan-rekannya yang berada di sini—Hanji yang misterius dan jail, Sasha yang pencinta makanan dan ceplas-ceplos, Armin diam-diam menghanyutkan. Namun gosip-gosip seperti ini? Ia tak begitu tahan. Maka ia mengelaknya segera. "Levi-san berkata bahwa bolu pisangnya lebih banyak hari ini, jadi memang disimpan untuk kita. Hanya sebuah kebetulan, 'kan?"

Tangannya bergerak menyusun bolu pisang itu; berniat untuk menyantapnya setelah pekerjaan selesai. Lagi pula, bolu sebanyak itu tak bisa ia habiskan begitu saja sore ini.

"Disimpan untuk_mu_, maksudnya," koreksi Hanji.

Sasha tertawa dan Armin senyum-senyum.

Saat itulah mereka mendengar ketukan pintu. Hanji mengernyit dan berdiri, kemudian membuka pintu. "Levi-san!" ujarnya kaget. "Apa yang membawamu sore-sore begini?"

"Tadi saya merasa ketinggalan sesuatu," jawab Levi seraya melongok ke sekitar. Sesekali ia berjinjit untuk melihat di sekitar meja dan di bawahnya. Sasha berusaha untuk tidak melihat gerakan itu karena ia bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mikasa, apa barang saya ada di sana?"

Mikasa dengan sigap berdiri dan melihat meja serta lacinya. "Maaf, tapi tidak ada barang Anda, Levi-san. Kalau boleh tahu, barang apa yang dimaksud?"

"Oh ya?" tanya Levi kemudian mulai mendekat ke konter Mikasa. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Mikasa yang terakhir. Hanji membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berjalan perlahan di antara meja konter milik Sasha dan Armin. Levi bergerak agak cepat dan segera melihat-lihat meja Mikasa.

Pandangan Levi jatuh kepada selusin bolu pisang yang masih terletak rapi di atas meja Mikasa.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

"Saya akan memakannya setelah pekerjaan saya selesai, Levi-san," jawab Mikasa, "tapi _pasti_ saya makan. Saya suka … rasanya."

Levi mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya kepada semua orang di sana, kemudian melangkah keluar dari pintu dengan terburu-buru.

Hanji menutup pintu kayu itu kelewat kencang karena saking histerisnya.

"Aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia ke sini bukan karena ada barang yang ketinggalan!" jerit Hanji, menggigit bibirnya. "Pasti ada sesuatu! Dia ingin melihatmu, Mikasa!"

"Atau …," cengir Sasha, "ia hanya ingin melihat apakah betul Mikasa menyantap semua bolu pisangnya." Gadis dengan rambut dikucir kuda itu melirik Mikasa yang sedang menyantap satu bolunya. "Wah, benar-benar kemajuan."

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai," sahut Mikasa seraya menatap dokumennya yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Levi-san itu orangnya … lucu ya," Armin mengangguk-angguk seraya mengunggah berkas elektronik di komputer. "Dia memberikan perhatian yang tidak biasa, supaya dibilang tidak perhatian."

"Dia kan jadwalnya sibuk sekali. Kalau ada barang yang ketinggalan, dia bisa memberitahu aku lewat telepon dan mengantarkannya kepadanya; atau ia akan mengambilnya lagi Rabu, kalau tidak begitu penting. Dia bahkan tak menjawab barang apa yang ia maksud."

Mikasa menggelengkan kepala. "Siapa tahu memang barang dia ketinggalan, Levi-san."

Hanji, Sasha, dan Armin saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

Hari Rabu Levi datang ke bank dengan sikap yang lebih terburu-buru dibanding biasanya. "Saya buru-buru sekali. Habis ini saya mau ke Teller."

Hanji menyipitkan matanya. "Ada urusan penting, ya, Levi-san."

Levi mengangguk. "Dana saya sudah ada di Tellernya, saya harus ambil sekarang juga. Saya harus tanda tangan dokumen apa lagi?" tanya Levi melihat gerakan luwes Mikasa yang berada di hadapannya. Bahkan teh hitam terbaik yang tersaji di atas meja tak disentuhnya sedikit pun.

"Satu lagi, nah, selesai."

Levi mengangguk. Mikasa berdiri untuk memberikan salam terakhir pada Levi, dan Levi segera keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menoleh.

Hanji mengernyitkan dahi. "Dia akan menarik dananya? Untuk apa?"

"Kata Jean, Teller yang menangani Levi-san, laki-laki itu menarik dana yang agak banyak dari dua rekeningnya."

"Waduh, kenapa ya?" Hanji mulai bertanya-tanya. Tidak mungkin laki-laki itu tidak puas dengan pelayanan cabang, atau berniat memindahkan dananya ke tempat lain. Ia harus mencari tahu akan hal ini.

Mikasa mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya di atas meja. Kenapa, ya?

Hari Jumat Levi tidak datang. Hanji menunggu sampai sore, tapi sampai pukul tiga sore saat mereka harusnya sudah tutup layanan, Levi tidak datang juga.

"Aku bukannya merindukan makanannya," kata Sasha, "tapi mengherankan sekali. Dia sudah lama sekali di sini dan selalu datang setiap hari Rabu dan Jumat, betul, 'kan, Hanji-san?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa dia pasti akan menghubungiku." Hanji melirik ponsel pintarnya. "Ada kabar dari Teller, Sasha?"

"Jean mengatakan bahwa Levi tadi memindahbukukan dananya ke rekening atas nama orang lain, mungkin rekan atau pemasoknya, lalu segera pergi cepat-cepat."

Hanji memejamkan matanya seraya berpikir keras.

"Apa aku mengunjungi tokonya saja, ya, besok?"

"Saya ikut."

Tiga kepala menoleh ke asal suara. Mikasa menaikkan alisnya. "Saya Customer Servicenya, jadi saya harus mengetahui keadaannya, bukan?"

"Baik. Besok pukul satu siang kita berangkat bersama-sama, ya, Mikasa. Kamu ke apartemenku saja saat makan siang, jadi kita makan siang dulu."

.

Mikasa menatap dirinya di cermin. Rambut pendeknya sudah disisir dengan rapi dan halus. Ia membetulkan letak kemejanya sekali lagi dan melihat celana panjang yang sudah pas di kakinya. Ia tidak berlebihan, bukan? Memang kenyataannya ia yang bertugas memperhatikan Levi.

Ia memberikan pulasan sedikit di wajahnya; pensil alis, _eyeliner_ tipis dan lipstik berwarna _nude_ yang sesuai dengan warna bibirnya. Tepat saat pukul dua belas siang, Mikasa berada di depan pintu apartemen Hanji Zoe.

"Mikasa!" Hanji membuka pintu saat bel berbunyi. Atasannya itu memakai _dress_ kotak-kotak yang terlihat sederhana dan nyaman, _flat shoes _berwarna putih gading dan rambut yang dikucir satu. "Ayo, masuk. Aku memasak makanan yang sederhana saja. Siapa tahu nanti di luar kita mau makan lagi."

"Hanji-san tidak perlu repot-repot, kita bisa _delivery_ saja—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak repot sama sekali. Kamu masuk, oke? Aku sudah menyiapkan piringmu juga." Hanji melirik jam tangannya. "Aku khawatir sekali pria pendek itu kenapa-kenapa."

Mikasa terlihat menahan senyum.

"Pssst, jangan bilang kalau aku mengatainya seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh."

Mereka menyantap nasi goreng buatan Hanji kurang lebih lima belas menit. Mikasa menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring. Mulanya Hanji menolak, meminta Mikasa menaruhnya saja di sana, namun Mikasa bersikeras. Hanji tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut saja.

Hanji memesan kendaraan pribadi via online yang memudahkan mereka ke salah satu toko Levi. "Kita ke cabangnya yang paling besar saja, siapa tahu Levi berada di sana."

"Hanji-san … apa Anda mempunyai firasat tertentu?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa mungkin Levi mempunyai sedikit masalah mengenai bisnisnya yang baru buka di Amerika, tapi aku tidak berani banyak bicara. Semoga saja tidak."

Jalanan yang mereka lalui tidak terlalu padat. Arus lalu lintas bahkan bisa dibilang lancar, dengan pejalan kaki dan sepeda yang juga memenuhi jalanan, tidak hanya kendaraan bermotor yang menghasilkan asap. Mikasa melihat sekeliling. Kendaraan mereka sudah berjalan masuk ke pusat kota, dimana banyak sekali orang yang berjalan terburu-buru dan kendaraan yang sudah lebih banyak melesat melewati mereka.

"Anda pernah mengunjungi tokonya sebelumnya, Hanji-san?"

"Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, tapi bukan ke toko cabang utamanya. Saat itu ia membuka cabang baru di daerah pusat kota area lain."

Mikasa memainkan jari-jarinya di atas paha.

Ia gugup? Tidak.

.

Mereka sampai kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian. Turun dari mobil dengan langkah yang agak bergegas, Hanji meninggalkan Mikasa di belakang sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu depan.

Ruko itu cukup besar dengan tulisan _Levi Fashion_ yang berada di atasnya. Saat Mikasa membuka pintu, ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin ruangan yang nyaman, dan wangi teh yang segar dan menenangkan memenuhi aroma penciumannya. Tidak begitu berlebihan, aroma teh itu, sehingga membuat pengunjung tidak mual.

Mikasa melirik gaya _fashion_ yang berada di dalam ruko itu. _High fashion_, elegan, tidak berlebihan, terlihat sangat berkelas. Mikasa tertarik dengan salah satu gaun berwarna hitam polos yang tergantung di sebelah kirinya.

Iseng ia melihat _price tag_nya lalu segera meletakkannya lagi.

Gajinya tiga bulan masih belum cukup untuk membeli gaun itu. Ia bergidik ngeri. Pantas saja Levi menjadi nasabah prioritas dengan enam buku rekening yang masih belum terasa cukup. Transaksinya membludak. Belum lagi jika dia punya rekening di bank lain, bukan?

Hanji melirik ke arah Mikasa dan menggunakan tangannya untuk melambai Mikasa. Paham akan isyarat tersebut, Mikasa segera bergerak ke tempat Hanji yang kini sudah dekat dengan salah satu penjaga di sana.

"Permisi, Levi-sannya ada?"

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, apakah Anda sudah ada janji?"

"Belum ada, kami hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Kami kenalan dekat Levi-san."

Pegawai itu memicingkan mata kemudian berbisik kepada salah satu pegawai yang terlihat lebih senior. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka kompak menggelengkan kepala. "Levi-san sedang tidak berada di tempat."

Hanji menaikkan alis, namun staf perempuan itu melanjutkan, "Levi-san berada di Amerika untuk saat ini. Jika ada pesan khusus akan kami sampaikan."

Mikasa menggigit bibir. Tebakan Hanji benar.

"Terima kasih banyak atas penjelasannya." Hanji mengangguk kepada mereka berdua. Mikasa kemudian berbalik terlebih dahulu.

Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari gaun hitam di ujung ruangan.

.

"Hanji-san, apa Anda tahu di mana letak _bakery_ yang biasa Levi-san bawakan kuenya untuk kita?"

"Daerahnya lebih dekat dari apartemenku daripada di sini. Kamu mau ke sana?"

"Uhm, saya bisa berkunjung sendiri, kalau Hanji-san ada keperluan—"

"Ya, kebetulan aku memang ada janji habis ini. Maafkan aku, ya. Nanti aku turunkan kamu di _bakery_ itu, sehabis itu kamu bisa pulang sendiri?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Bisa. Terima kasih banyak, Hanji-san."

Selang dua puluh menit, Mikasa turun dari mobil dan mengangguk hormat kepada Hanji. Ia menatap tulisan FLOWER BAKERY yang ditulis dengan huruf elok anggun di papan berwarna cokelat. Saat ia melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam, harum roti menyeruak begitu saja memenuhi paru-paru. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Salah satu karyawan di sana menyapa Mikasa.

"Maaf, boleh saya tahu di mana letak bolu pisang?"

"Oh, di sini," sahut pemuda itu ramah. "Bolu pisang memiliki rasa yang unik dan kuat. Anda sudah pernah menyicipinya sebelumnya?"

"Sudah."

"Wah, tapi sepertinya belum pernah lihat Anda di sini, ya."

"Um, dibawakan kenalan," ujar Mikasa ragu. Ia membeli setengah lusin bolu pisang—setengah dari yang bisa ia terima dari Levi—dan pulang dengan hati yang tidak karuan.

Ia merindukan bolu pisangnya.

Bukan Levi.

.

Hari Rabu berikutnya Levi masih tidak datang. Begitu juga dengan hari Jumat.

"Wah, aku benar-benar merindukan kuenya," keluh Sasha. "Ke mana ya dia? Saat kalian ke sana, mereka bilang Levi pergi ke Amerika?"

"Connie bilang … salah satu karyawan Levi yang menyetorkan uang, tapi Levi sendiri tidak ke Teller lagi semenjak Jumat lalu."

"Kurasa pegawainya berbohong," ujar Hanji, menggigit jarinya dengan dahi berkerut-kerut. "Ingat tidak, Mikasa? Mereka berbisik-bisik di depan kita!"

"Yah, mungkin …." Mikasa juga terdengar ragu. "Atau mungkin karena dia banyak urusan di sana, Hanji-san, yang mengharuskan dia terbang ke sana."

"Kita benar-benar harus menyelidiki ini juga, karena dana tabungan Levi berkurang drastis. Aku mendengar bahwa ia akan menarik dana investasi jangka panjangnya juga."

"Apa?" sahut Sasha, Armin, dan Mikasa berbarengan. "Ia akan menarik dana yang sudah tersimpan lama juga?"

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Kebetulan bulan ini kita belum melakukan sosialisasi kepada nasabah prioritas, bukan? Nanti akan kubuat _schedule_nya agar kita menemui Levi. Timnya adalah aku, Mikasa, dan Jean, Teller yang melayani Levi."'

Mikasa mengangguk. "Tapi … rumahnya di mana, Hanji-san? Apa ada kepastian bahwa dia benar-benar ada di sana? Kalau kunjungan dan sosialisasi kita harus menyiapkan hadiah dan makanan juga, saya takutnya … sia-sia."

"Nanti akan kuhubungi dan kukabari lagi ya. Kalau jadi Senin depan kita berangkat. Jangan sampai kelamaan. Bisa-bisa ditanyai pimpinan."

.

Mikasa mendapat pesan singkat yang masuk dari Hanji pada Sabtu malam.

_From: SPV__1)__ Hanji_

_Malam, Mikasa. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam. Aku sudah dapat konfirmasi kalau Levi sudah kembali ke sini tiga hari yang lalu, namun kondisinya tidak terlalu bagus dan akhirnya ia berada di rumah untuk beristirahat. Senin besok kita akan mengunjunginya bersama Jean, jadi kamu tidak buka layanan dulu, ya. Kita tetap berkumpul di kantor untuk menyiapkan hadiah._

Mikasa membaca pesan itu dan memutar kata-kata itu berulang kali di kepalanya.

Ternyata Levi sedang sakit. Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak, namun segera ia mengabaikan perasaan tersebut.

.

Senin pagi mereka berkumpul di lantai tiga, di depan ruang pimpinan. Hanji sudah mempersiapkan parsel dan buah-buahan terbaik yang mereka beli untuk salah satu nasabah penyumbang dana terbesar di cabang mereka, Levi.

"Levi punya masalah yang agak besar di beberapa cabang tokonya," ujar Hanji pelan saat mereka memulai _briefing_. "Dia sempat sakit dan tokonya dipegang oleh anak buahnya, namun anak buahnya ternyata tidak secakap itu; biasanya mereka hanya menangani satu toko, saat diminta Levi untuk menangani toko yang lain jadinya tercampur aduk. Levi turun sebentar akhirnya untuk membereskan masalah utang piutang—itulah mengapa ia sempat menarik dan memindahbukukan dana di Teller, tapi sudah tidak sempat ke Customer Service lagi," lanjut Hanji. "Atau, itulah yang kudengar dari pimpinan. Tapi aku belum mendengar langsung dari Levi."

"Pantas dia yang dari jutek menjadi sangat pendiam," sahut Jean, Teller pria berambut cokelat dengan mata yang tegas. "Walaupun begitu aku masih tidak bisa membedakan apakah dia sakit atau tidak sih, hahahaha," ia tertawa garing. Hanji dan Mikasa hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Bibir Jean langsung terkatup rapat.

"Sebentar lagi mobilnya siap. Kalian bersiap-siap dulu saja, rapikan konter kalian dan tutup konter."

"Siap, Hanji-san."

Jean dan Mikasa turun ke konter masing-masing untuk bebereskan dokumen. Mikasa membawa beberapa hal yang ia perlukan … bolpoin, kertas kosong, dokumen-dokumen Levi yang membutuhkan tanda tangan … apa lagi?

Kedua irisnya menatap catatan kecil atas kebiasaan-kebiasaan Levi yang kini teronggok di ujung meja.

Mikasa tak memerlukannya lagi.

Sudut bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Mikasa," bisik Armin saat Mikasa melewati konternya. Mikasa mengacungkan jempolnya. Sasha mengedipkan mata kepada Mikasa, Mikasa pun mengangguk dan ia keluar dari pintu kayu tersebut.

.

Perjalanan mereka terasa sangat panjang.

Hanji-san duduk di sebelah sopir, sesekali ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan melihat layar ponsel untuk memantau informasi terbaru; ada juga nasabah yang terus-terusan meminta konsultasi khusus dengannya.

Mikasa dan Jean duduk canggung di belakang. Mikasa adalah orang baru yang pendiam, berbeda dengan Jean yang tengil dan sudah lama berada di cabang tersebut.

"Jean Kirstein," pria itu memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mikasa. "Sudah satu bulan kamu berada di cabang ini, tapi aku belum pernah berbicara denganmu."

"Itu karena dia langsung pulang habis bekerja," celetuk Hanji dari depan. "Dia anak yang baik-baik, tidak sepertimu keluyuran terus setiap malam."

"H-hei!" Jean memprotes. Ia melirik sebelum akhirnya lima detik kemudian Mikasa menerima uluran tangannya. Mikasa tersenyum tipis dan memperkenalkan nama, habis itu terdiam lagi.

Kedua tangan halusnya saling menjalin dan menarik satu sama lain; ia gelisah. Bukan karena perjalanan ini. Tapi ingatannya tertuju pada Levi yang mungkin sakit-sakitan … tidak ada orang yang merawatnya … ia masih tinggal sendiri, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau ia butuh sesuatu dan tak ada orang di sisinya selama waktu tertentu itu?

Mikasa mengerjap. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya?

Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kawasan perumahan elit. Mobil mereka masuk, memakan waktu selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi dan tiba tepat di depan rumah Levi.

"Ini rumah atau _mansion_?" tanya Jean polos. "Dia tinggal sendiri, 'kan, Hanji-san?"

"Yep," jawab Hanji, meminta sopir mereka untuk menunggu. Pak Jun mengangguk dan mereka segera turun. Mikasa membawa parsel yang akan diberikan untuk Levi nantinya.

Hanji menekan bel dari depan pagar. Satu kali, dua kali, tak ada sahutan.

Baru saja Hanji mau menekan bel ketiga kalinya, sosok perempuan muda keluar dan membukakan pintu pagar. Mikasa memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan tajam; atau, itu tatapan biasanya yang cukup mematikan bagi orang lain.

"S-selamat siang," sapa gadis itu pelan. "Saya pelayan dan perawat Levi-san sampai Levi-san sembuh. Anda sudah membuat janji dengan Levi-san …? Ah! Anda Hanji-san, betul?" tanyanya, tatapannya beralih dari Mikasa yang daritadi terus-terusan melihatnya kepada Hanji.

Hanji mengangguk. Gadis itu mendahului mereka untuk memimpin jalan.

Jean menanyakan hal yang tersangkut di kerongkongan Mikasa. "Itu siapa, Hanji-san? Sejak kapan Levi punya pelayan?"

"Diutus orangtuanya. Levi kan bujang … lapuk, ehem." Hanji berdeham keras. "Jadi orangtuanya mengirim salah satu pelayan mereka untuk merawat Levi."

"Masih muda begitu?" tanya Mikasa skeptis.

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu?" Hanji tertawa riang. Mikasa segera menggeleng. Pegangannya mengerat pada keranjang buah-buahan yang berada di tangannya.

Gadis itu berambut pirang dan pakaiannya sederhana. Sesekali ada senyum manis yang berada di wajahnya saat ia membukakan pintu ataupun berbicara dan mempersilakan masuk. Jean melirik gadis itu tidak sekali dua kali saja. Hanji segera menyenggol pemuda itu. Jean meringis.

Mereka masuk setelah melepaskan alas kaki masing-masing. Di dalam, interiornya bisa disamakan dengan kosakata mewah. Berdominasi warna putih dan hitam, bisa dikatakan Levi menyukai desain minimalis yang ditata dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi sangat apik, rapi, dan elegan.

Seperti saat pertama kali Mikasa melihat pria itu.

Rumahnya juga menjadi cerminan pemiliknya.

"Saya akan memanggil Levi-san, kalian silakan duduk."

"Oh, kami akan ke kamarnya saja—"

"Levi-san tidak suka kamarnya dimasuki sembarang orang." Pelayan itu mengangguk hormat dan menundukkan tubuhnya. "Saya akan memanggil beliau. Hanji-san mau minum apa?" Ia menoleh kepada yang lainnya, "dan, umm …"

"Jean, Jean Kirstein," Jean segera menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

"Jean-san, lalu, umm …." Takut-takut ia melirik kepada Mikasa yang memandangnya masih dengan lirikan jutek yang sama.

"Mikasa," ujar Mikasa singkat. Ia duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa yang menghadap ke televisi. Pelayan itu mengangguk.

"Jean-san dan Mikasa-san juga mau minum apa?"

"Aku air putih cukup," sahut Hanji. Jean mengangguk-angguk menyetujui Hanji. Mikasa mengikuti mereka berdua saja.

Saat pelayan itu pergi, Hanji menyikut Jean lagi. "Jatuh cinta ya kamu?"

"Cantik."

Hanji memutar bola matanya. Mikasa menunduk, menatap parsel dan jari-jarinya yang memilin tali keranjang begitu erat sampai garis-garis merah terlihat di kulit.

Ia menunggu cukup lama—atau, itulah perkiraan waktu yang tak bisa dibacanya. Kenapa ia menjadi gugup tak terkendali? Ia tak tahu. Ia hanya mengunjungi seorang nasabah prioritas yang menjadi nasabah yang akan ia layani selama ia di cabang ini, dan ini merupakan suatu kewajiban. Tidak ada yang salah. Ia juga melakukan tugasnya dengan baik ….

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Tiga kepala menoleh mendengar suara tersebut. Levi sudah keluar dari kamarnya, terlihat rapi dengan kaus berwarna hitam dan celana panjang polos. Mikasa menaikkan alis. Ia tak pernah melihat Levi pakai kaus. Selalu ke bank menggunakan jas, minimal kemeja.

"Levi-san. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

Wajah pria itu sangat pucat. Kantong matanya terlhat jelas; wajahnya lebih cekung. Ia duduk di sebelah Mikasa, tubuhnya tersandar di sofa. "Belum begitu baik. Tidak usah repot-repot ke sini."

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Hanji, "sungguh. Aku dan Mikasa juga sempat mengunjungi tokomu waktu itu, tapi katanya kamu berada di Amerika."

Levi menarik napas panjang. Pelayannya datang membawa empat gelas; tiga kelas air mineral dan satu cangkir teh hitam. Terlihat Levi mengambil cangkir teh agak pelan, kemudian menyesapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku memang sempat ke Amerika sebentar," katanya. "Tubuhku sudah tidak terlalu fit waktu itu, tapi kupaksakan. Bisa kau tanya Jean," ia menggedikkan dagu pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Hanji. "Aku tak sempat ke tempatmu lagi."

"Kami membawakan beberapa untukmu," Jean angkat bicara, menunjuk parsel di tangannya dan buah-buahan yang ada di tangan Mikasa. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Levi-san."

Pandangan Levi beralih pada keranjang yang berada di tangan Mikasa. "Kamu tidak ingin mengucapkanku cepat sembuh."

"Ah—cepat sembuh, Levi-san." Mikasa membuka mulutnya yang terasa kering. Tak ada satu pun kata yang bisa ia lontarkan saat melihat kondisi Levi yang begitu parah. "Apakah Anda sudah membaik?"

"Dibanding yang kemarin, ya, setidaknya sudah bisa berjalan."

Hanji menutup mulutnya rapat. Bahkan penyelianya yang terkesan ceplas ceplos dan _direct_ tidak berani menanyakan penyakit apa yang diidap Levi sampai pemuda itu terlihat jauh dibanding biasanya.

"Anda menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah juga, Levi-san?" tanya Jean, kepalanya melongok ke sana kemari mencari sosok gadis berambut pirang. Namun sudah menghilang sosoknya saat ia menaruh cangkir dan membawa baki itu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Hanya diberi obat-obatan," sahut Levi singkat. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Dia pria yang sangat sehat. Jadwal paginya adalah berolahraga dan minum teh hitam. Ia memesan jasa antar makanan sehat yang diberikan kepadanya setiap sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Kelelahan dan stress berkepanjangan yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis. Kini ia pun harus memutar otak agar uangnya kembali dan bisnisnya bisa pulih dari kekacauan dua minggu yang sudah berjalan.

"Begini, Levi-san …," Hanji mulai berbicara, memberikan Levi beberapa solusi yang bisa ditawarkan oleh cabang. Kredit usaha adalah hal pertama yang Hanji jelaskan kepada Levi, agar Levi mau meminjam dana dari bank dan menjadi bantuan untuk usahanya saat ini. "Kami bersedia meminjamkan dalam dana besar, karena reputasi Anda sudah sangat baik selama bertahun-tahun ini. Mikasa sudah membawa dokumen yang diperlukan, Anda tinggal menandatangani di sini. Nanti siang dananya cair."

"Akan saya pertimbangkan lagi," sahut Levi singkat.

"Bunganya tidak besar, Levi-san. Kami bisa memberikan bunga khusus untukmu, dan sudah disetujui oleh pimpinan kami."

Hanji menggigit bibir dan melirik Mikasa. _Ini saatnya kamu bicara_, tatapan Hanji mengatakan demikian.

"Pinjaman ini bisa membantu Anda, Levi-san, dan kami yakin Anda bisa memutar balikkan keadaan dengan cepat," Mikasa mulai berbicara. "Dalam waktu kurang dari setahun saya percaya usaha Anda lebih dari stabil. Jika sekarang Anda menahannya, akan lebih banyak dana yang keluar untuk menutupi … kebocoran usaha Anda."

Hanji mengangguk-angguk.

"Saya tahu." Levi menoleh kepada Mikasa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mikasa mengerjap, baru menyadari bahwa jarak duduknya dengan Levi cukup dekat. "Nanti saya mau mendiskusikannya dengan kamu."

Mikasa mengerjap lagi. "Saya?"

"Iya. Nanti atau besok kamu datang lagi." Ia menatap sekelilingnya. "Hanya Mikasa saja."

"Baik," ujar Hanji, ada senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya. "Besok saya akan memberitahu pimpinan bahwa Mikasa akan ada di sini untuk membuka kredit Anda, Levi-san."

Jean mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum paham akan situasinya. Ia baru mau membuka mulut, namun Hanji sudah menginjak kakinya dengan kencang.

"Kami minta maaf telah mengganggu waktu Anda dan terima kasih banyak, Levi-san, sudah menerima kehadiran kami." Hanji mulai bangkit berdiri, diikuti oleh Jean dan Mikasa yang meletakkan parsel dan buah-buahan di atas meja kaca milik Levi.

Levi menggelengkan kepala. "Saya yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Kalian sudah repot-repot ke sini."

Mereka semua berpamitan kepada Levi. Mikasa merasa lidahnya sedikit kelu, dan tatapannya terkunci agak lama dengan pria itu. Bibir tipis pria yang lebih dewasa seperti berbisik, "hati-hati," namun Mikasa tak terlalu mendengarnya karena pikirannya berbicara begitu keras.

Dan agak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Ia pulang dengan perasaan yang tak karuan.

.

Pulang dari sana, Mikasa jadi bulan-bulanan di ruangan Customer Service prioritas. Hanji menceritakan dengan detail pertemuannya dengan Levi. "Bahkan dia hanya mau dilayani oleh Mikasa saja! Dengar, aku sudah mengenal dia bertahun-tahun dan dia mengabaikan tawaranku. Saat Mikasa membuka mulut, dia langsung setuju."

"Secara teknis dia belum menyetujui, Hanji-san, dia hanya ingin mendiskusikannya—" sergah Mikasa.

"Mendiskusikan berduaan saja? Ajakan kencan diam-diam namanya," Sasha menukas jahil seraya mencomot bola-bola udang goreng yang ada di mejanya. "Dia benar-benar _naksir_ Mikasa, ya."

Armin nyaris tertawa kalau tidak dipelototi Mikasa.

Karena Mikasa hanya membuka setengah hari, pekerjaan ia tak begitu banyak. Maka ia hanya menatap dokumen-dokumen yang harus dibawanya besok seraya mempersiapkan apa saja yang perlu dijelaskannya nanti pada Levi mengenai kredit usahanya.

Pikirannya masih berdengung kencang, dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

Kenapa, ya?

"Eh, omong-omong Jean suka pelayannya Levi," Hanji melanjutkan dengan nada gosip. "Berambut pirang, manis, _gitu_."

Armin menatap Sasha sedih. "Yah, Sha—"

Seantero cabang tahu Sasha _sempat_ naksir Jean. Atau masih. Entahlah. Yang jelas rumornya masih beredar.

Sasha menggelengkan kepala. "Itu hak dia mau menyukai siapa pun. Aku masih mencintai makanan-makananku lebih dari apa pun."

Hanji terkikik. "Anak muda yang cerdas."

.

Mikasa menatap dirinya sekali lagi di depan cermin. Rambutnya sudah disisir dengan rapi, dan karena hari ini masih hari kerja dan ini termasuk dalam jadwal sosialisasi pekerjaan, ia menggunakan seragam kuning yang biasa ia pakai ke kantor. Tasnya berisi dokumen-dokumen dan bolpoin yang harus Levi baca dan tandatangani. Gerakannya melambat saat ia melihat catatan kecil yang masuk ke dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa aku memasukkan ini? Aku sudah tidak membutuhkan ini."

Mikasa meraih catatan itu dan menyobeknya kecil-kecil. Ia paham dari poin pertama sampai poin terakhir dan bersumpah tidak akan melakukan kesalahan fatal di rumah Levi.

Pimpinan sudah mengkoordinasikan mobil cabang, sehingga sopir langsung menjemput Mikasa dari apartemennya ke kediaman pria itu.

Tak banyak konversasi yang terjadi saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Wajah Levi yang pucat dan cekungan di wajahnya tak hilang dari pikiran Mikasa. Keheningan itu membuatnya lebih banyak berpikir mengenai hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan yang mungkin terjadi pada Levi.

"Sudah sampai, Mikasa-san."

Mikasa memerhatikan rumah yang sama, bangunan yang sama dan suasana yang sama. Ia mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Pak Jun dan keluar dari mobil dengan perasaan kacau yang sama. Ia membunyikan bel, dan harus sampai tiga kali sampai akhirnya pelayan itu keluar. Ia mengangguk dan menunduk malu-malu lalu mempersilakan Mikasa masuk.

"… kamu takut sama saya?" tanya Mikasa saat mereka berjalan berdua, Mikasa mengekorinya dari belakang.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat-cepat.

"Oh, bukan seperti itu, Mikasa-san! Anda terlihat sangat, um, tegas dan um, elegan, cerdas, jadi … saya bingung harus bersikap seperti apa … Anda seperti Levi-san, apakah Anda pernah menyadarinya?"

"Saya? Mirip Levi-san?"

"Fisik Anda juga mirip, bertubuh kecil tapi kuat. Walaupun, um, Anda cukup tinggi. Rambut hitam dan pandangan tajam yang sama. Tak banyak bicara, namun … saat berbicara, semuanya akan menoleh dan mendengarkan Anda."

Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Aduh, saya ini tidak pantas menilai Anda begitu. Maafkan saya. Ayo masuk, Levi-san sudah menunggu di ruang tengah."

"Levi-san sudah menunggu?" Mikasa berucap heran. Apakah ia datang terlambat? Kemarin sudah konfirmasi dengan Hanji-san bahwa ia akan datang pukul sembilan pagi. Sekarang baru pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit dan Levi sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah. "Maafkan saya dan tim saya karena keterlambatan ini."

"Oh, tidak masalah," jawab Levi saat mendengar perkataan Mikasa. Mikasa menoleh kepadanya. "Aku memang bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Duduk. Mau teh?"

Mikasa menggelengkan kepala.

"Air mineral?"

Ia baru saja mau menolak lagi, namun pelayan itu sudah cepat melesat ke dapur saat melihat isyarat Levi. Akhirnya Mikasa duduk di seberang Levi dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda?"

"Jauh lebih baik."

Memang wajah pria itu sudah lebih segar dibanding kemarin. Ia terlihat lebih cukup tidur dan bibirnya tak sepucat yang diingatnya tempo hari.

"Buah-buahannya segar semua. Terima kasih," ujar Levi, dan Mikasa butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh sekon untuk memproses apa yang dimaksud Levi, kemudian bibirnya membentuk huruf O. Buah-buahan yang timnya bawakan kemarin, rupanya.

"Tidak masalah, Levi-san, kami sangat mengharapkan kondisi tubuh Anda membaik."

Gadis pelayan muncul dan meletakkan dua gelas; satu gelas air putih milik Mikasa, dan cangkir teh hitam untuk Levi seperti biasa. Ia mengangkat baki dan pamit dari sana.

"Mengenai toko Anda di Amerika, Levi-san—"

"Saya memberhentikan yang kemarin." Ia menghela napas panjang. "Akhirnya saya minta tolong kepala cabang dari benua lain untuk menangani situasinya. Cukup baik, hasilnya, sehingga aku bisa beristirahat.

Mikasa mengangguk. Kemudian kedua matanya membelalak ketika melihat pelayan yang baru saja pergi dari sana, kini kembali lagi menyeret sebuah koper besar berwarna kuning cerah.

Ia membungkuk di hadapan Levi. "Levi-san, terima kasih karena sudah menerima saya selama beberapa hari ini. Saya mohon pamit. Mikasa-san." Gadis itu beralih pada Mikasa dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Saat gadis itu benar-benar pergi, mulut Mikasa sudah membuka untuk bertanya, namun Levi menahannya.

"Tugas dia sudah selesai. Aku sudah sembuh dan sehat untuk melakukan semua hal sendiri, jadi aku pulangkan dia dan kembali ke saudaraku."

Mikasa ingin mengatakan, _jadi sekarang kita berdua saja di mansion yang besar ini? _Namun lidahnya kelu. Kemudian ia teringat dokumen-dokumen yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Levi-san, mengenai kreditnya—"

Levi menyesap teh hitamnya, kemudian mengangguk sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Mikasa yang singkat dan jelas. Mengenai bunga yang dipotong, jangka waktu yang dipotong, serta nominal yang bisa Levi ambil—meskipun begitu cabang mereka akan tetap menerima sebesar apa pun angka yang Levi perlukan. Pria itu bersedekap seraya menatap kedua mata Mikasa yang sedang menjelaskan dengan cukup energik.

"Bagaimana, Levi-san?" tanya Mikasa setelahnya, dan ia menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah merasa bahwa ia sudah berbicara cukup panjang lebar kali ini.

"Boleh saya lihat dulu dokumennya."

Mikasa menjejerkan beberapa lembar kertas di depan Levi. Levi mempelajarinya satu per satu, membandingkannya dengan penjelasan Mikasa, dan merasa semuanya cocok. Ia rasa ia memang membutuhkan kredit ini sampai jangka waktu setahun, setidaknya untuk memulihkan cabangnya lagi yang hancur karena satu orang.

Ia mulai mengambil bolpoin hitam yang selalu tersedia di saku celananya dan menandatanganinya perlahan-lahan.

Mikasa memerhatikannya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. Berhasil! Ia berhasil menarik perhatian Levi untuk menyetujui kreditnya, sehingga target mereka tidak akan minus tahun ini, setidaknya, karena Levi kembali memberi keuntungan untuk mereka.

Matanya yang gelap mengamati bagaimana tangan pria itu mengukir goresan demi goresan di atas kertas dan bagaimana sikapnya ketika membaca dokumen tersebut. Ia melihat bagaimana rambut Levi yang sedikit jatuh di dahinya saat ia menunduk, atau bagaimana kakinya yang berpindah tempat sedikit saat ia membalikkan kertas.

Mikasa mengerjap.

"… dan sudah selesai, 'kan?"

"Y-ya, Levi-san."

Levi menatap Mikasa. "Kamu gagu lagi."

"Saya tidak—"

"Apa yang kamu takuti dari saya?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Saya tidak takut kepada Anda."

"Kamu jelas-jelas memerhatikan saya tadi, kemudian saat saya ajak bicara, kamu sedikit terdiam dan tergagap."

Mikasa menarik napasnya. "Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan kreditnya kepada cabang kami, Levi-san."

"Saya sedang tidak membicarakan kredit. Saya membicarakan kamu. Dan saya."

"Apa yang perlu dibicarakan?" Kini akhirnya Mikasa menatap pria itu tepat di mata. Kelihatannya memang Levi lebih pendek dari Mikasa, namun saat mereka saling mengunci pandangan, Mikasa bisa melihat mata yang sejajar dan sama kuatnya, sama dinginnya … dan memiliki berbagai lapisan rahasia di mata tersebut.

Mikasa jadi teringat kata-kata gadis pirang tadi. Fisik mereka mirip. Bahkan tingkahnya ….

"Apa ada hal yang kamu tidak sukai dari saya?"

Mikasa mengedip. "Apa?"

"Apa yang kamu tidak suka dari saya. Bilang."

"Bukan begitu, Levi-san, saya suka Anda—maksudnya, tidak ada yang saya tidak suka dari Anda."

Levi bersedekap. "Begitu."

Mikasa mengangguk. Ia mulai memeriksa berkas yang ditandatangani Levi, mengagumi goresannya yang unik tanpa berbicara apa pun, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

"Saya rasa sudah cukup, Levi-san." Mikasa bangkit berdiri. Levi ikut berdiri, kini menahan pundak Mikasa.

"Besok hari Rabu," katanya, "saya akan datang ke bank lagi."

"Oh! Kami memang mengharapkan kedatangan Anda lagi, dan ya, uangnya akan cair hari ini ke buku rekening Anda. Mungkin buku-buku Anda juga perlu dibawa karena banyak transaksi yang belum tercetak."

Mikasa mengangguk sopan. Levi memandangnya dan mengikuti wanita tersebut sampai ke pagar. Mikasa menoleh, mendapati Levi berada di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Levi-san."

Levi mengangguk dan mulai menutup pintu pagar. Ia melihat Mikasa masuk ke mobil seraya mendekap tasnya.

.

Hari Rabu pagi-pagi sekali, sosok Levi sudah berada di depan pintu kayu. Hanji buru-buru membukakan pintunya untuk Levi dan semua Customer Service di sana menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sasha ingin menyeletuk bahwa ia rindu kue-kuenya tapi segera dipelototi Hanji. Armin tersenyum dan membungkuk pada Levi. Mikasa mempersilakan Levi duduk, teh hitam dengan uap yang masih mengepul sudah tersaji di depan Levi.

"Selamat pagi, Levi-san. Senang sekali bisa melihatmu kembali lagi ke sini. Sudah sehat?" tanya Hanji seraya tersenyum pada nasabah lain yang baru saja masuk ke dalam pintu.

"Sudah cukup sehat, terima kasih." Levi menoleh kepada Mikasa yang sedari tadi menunduk, wajahnya ditutupi rambut. "Mikasa."

"Ya, Levi-san?"

"Buku-buku saya." Levi meletakkan enam buku rekening di depan Mikasa. "Diganti."

"Baik."

Hanji senyum-senyum melihat interaksi tersebut kemudian ke meja konter Sasha untuk menyambut nasabah yang duduk di sana.

Mikasa mengganti buku-buku Levi dalam diam.

"Saya mendengar dari pegawai sepupu saya, ada yang membeli setengah lusin bolu pisang di sana sekitar minggu lalu."

Mikasa menggigit bibirnya. "Rasanya memang enak. Tidak heran ada yang membelinya sebanyak setengah lusin."

"Dia bilang yang beli mirip saya. Dia tidak pernah melihat orang itu, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya teringat pada saya."

Mikasa masih menunduk seraya menulis formulir pergantian buku Levi.

"Mungkin banyak yang wajahnya mirip Anda."

"Maksud kamu wajah saya pasaran?"

"Bukan begitu."

Levi meletakkan satu kantong kantong plastik berwarna hitam di atas meja konter Mikasa. Mikasa mendongak dan melihat wajah datar Levi menatap dirinya.

"Levi-san—"

"Untukmu."

Firasat Mikasa mengatakan bahwa yang di dalam kantong plastik itu lebih dari setengah lusin bolu pisang. Ia melirik ke kanannya dan melihat yang lain tidak terlalu melihat percakapan tersebut, tapi … menerima sesuatu yang khusus dari seorang nasabah, rasanya seperti difavoritkan …. "Terima kasih."

"Nanti sore habis pulang kerja kamu ke rumah saya."

Mikasa mengernyitkan dahi, takut-takut salah dengar.

"Kamu tidak salah dengar. Nanti sore saya jemput ke rumah saya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Makan malam."

Levi memerhatikan Mikasa yang gerakannya tidak melambat dan terus tangkas mengganti buku-bukunya, tapi ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit.

"Oh ya, karena transaksi saya memang cukup banyak yang belum dicetak dari minggu-minggu kemarin, dilanjutkan Jumat saja. Sebentar lagi saya sudah mau pergi, ada urusan lain."

"Baik, Levi-san."

"Nanti jangan langsung pulang ya. Berapa nomor ponselmu? Biar lebih mudah dihubungi."

Mikasa menyebutkan nomor teleponnya.

Levi berdiri mengambil enam bukunya yang baru diganti namun sudah mau habis lagi, dan akan dilanjutkan lagi hari Jumat. Ia memberikan anggukan singkat pada Customer Service lain dan kepada Hanji Zoe kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

Armin menatap Mikasa dengan sepasang mata biru jernihnya lebar-lebar. "Mikasa."

"Ya, Armin."

"Kamu baru saja diajak kencan?"

"Tidak—"

"Dia mengundangmu makan malam! Sendiri!"

"Memangnya terdengar sampai ke mejamu?" keluh Mikasa seraya memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak pening.

"Aku berusaha mendengar."

Kabar itu sampai di telinga Hanji dan Sasha sorenya, saat mereka sudah tutup layanan.

"Sudah gila," ujar Hanji. "Dia benar-benar ingin _memepet_ Mikasa."

"Bagi dong bolu pisangnya," Sasha datang ke meja konter Mikasa untuk minta dua buah dari dua lusin yang diberikan Levi. "Aku lapar dan tidak ada stok—umm, enak sekali! Sudah lama tidak makan, bolu pisangnya enak juga. Wah, Mikasa, kalau jadi dengan Levi-san, sepertinya dia lebih sering bagi-bagi makanan."

Mikasa membongkar tasnya untuk mencari aspirin.

Ia salah obat sepertinya. Kepalanya tidak terlalu sakit. Hatinya yang berdenyut aneh.

.

Levi tidak memberinya pesan apa pun setelah mendapat nomornya, membuat Mikasa bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu jadi menjemputnya atau tidak. Namun saat ia sudah di depan teras bank, ia melihat mobil berwarna hitam mengilap, salah satu jenis mobil paling mewah yang ada di dunia, yang tidak pernah ia lihat dikendarai oleh karyawan cabang ini sampai detik ini.

Kemudian jendelanya terbuka, menampilkan sosok Levi dengan wajah datar.

"Masuk," ujarnya dengan gerakan mulut. Mikasa segera berlari dan membuka pintu penumpang belakang, kemudian mengundang protes Levi. "Kamu kira saya sopir kamu? Kamu duduk di sebelah saya." Levi, dengan tangan pendeknya yang terbatas, akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu penumpang di sebelahnya untuk Mikasa.

Mikasa membuka pintu pelan dan duduk di sebelah Levi.

"Levi-san tidak perlu repot-repot—"

"Jadi kamu suka makanan apa?" tanya Levi, seolah-olah tak mendengar perkataan Mikasa tadi.

"Apa saja boleh."

Levi menoleh pada Mikasa.

"_Curry_ boleh."

"_Curry rice_, ya," ujar Levi. "Saya akan memesannya dari restoran favorit saya, jadi saat saya sampai, bisa langsung makan. Kebetulan saya lagi pingin makan nasi." Ia mulai membuka ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

Mikasa mengangguk, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Perjalanan di dalam mobil lebih banyak diisi hening. Hanya ada radio yang menemani mereka, ocehan-ocehan tentang kemacetan di jalan serta lagu-lagu berirama menyenangkan memenuhi mobil.

Saat memasuki kawasan perumahan elit milik Levi, hati Mikasa berdenyut lebih aneh lagi.

Mobil melaju menuju rumah Levi. Sampai di depan pagarnya, Levi menggunakan _remote control_ untuk membuka pagar tersebut, dan pagar tersebut diberi seperti _timer_ agar bisa menutup sendiri saat mobil Levi sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam halaman rumah.

Mikasa melepas _seatbelt_nya dan Levi melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian mereka turun dari mobil dengan langkah yang bersamaan. Mikasa menahan napasnya. Apakah ia harus tanya … apakah ia harus tanya … mengapa … apa …. Apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini?

Levi membuka pintu rumahnya, mempersilakan Mikasa untuk masuk, dan pria itu melepaskan jas hitamnya dan menaruhnya di atas sofa. Mikasa berjalan dengan pelan di belakangnya.

Bel berbunyi.

Pesanan mereka sudah sampai.

"Biar saya saja," Mikasa berkata sebelum Levi sempat berbicara apa pun.

Levi mengangguk dan membiarkan Mikasa melesat pergi ke luar.

Ketika Mikasa masuk ke dalam, ia melihat meja makan sudah ditata rapi dan Levi berdiri di sisi lain, ingin menarikkan kursi untuk Mikasa. Mikasa melihat pemandangan itu agak lucu karena kursi tersebut lebih tinggi dibanding Levi, namun ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan meletakkan makanan mereka di atas meja.

Levi benar-benar menarik kursi itu untuk Mikasa.

Mikasa mengucapkan terima kasih samar dan mulai membuka hidangan mereka.

"Levi-san," Mikasa membuka suara setelah beberapa saat hanya terdengar denting garpu dan pisau mengisi ruang makan, "kenapa Anda mengundang saya untuk makan malam?"

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Saya tidak tahu."

"Saya menyukai kamu."

Mikasa hampir tersedak _curry_nya. Ia segera meraih gelas air dan menelan air tersebut untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Kamu juga menyukai saya."

Mikasa hampir tersedak _lagi_.

Levi dengan santai memotong daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kamu mau air putih lagi?"

"Tidak—"

"Mikasa, apa kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Mikasa menggeleng.

"Kamu sudah pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya?"

Belum sempat Mikasa menjawab, Levi sudah mengangguk-angguk. Lidah Mikasa mendadak kaku, dan _curry_ yang tengah ia santap seolah-olah tersendat di kerongkongan.

Saat mereka sudah selesai dengan makanannya, Mikasa mengambil piring miliknya dan milik Levi, lalu bergerak untuk mencucinya sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh Levi.

"Saya yang cuci."

Mikasa mengernyit. "Saya saja, Levi-san."

"Saya suka mencuci. Kamu duduk."

Mikasa menelan ludah.

Ia duduk dengan kaku di kursi meja makan, memerhatikan Levi yang menggunakan sarung tangan dan masker—ya, masker—untuk mencuci dua buah piring dan dua set piring, garpu, sendok.

"Levi-san," panggil Mikasa.

"Hmm."

"Kenapa Anda menyukai saya?"

Levi menoleh pada Mikasa. "Kenapa kamu menyukai saya?"

"Saya tidak—"

"Masih mau mengelak?"

Mikasa menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tidak biasa kalah dalam tanya jawab. Namun menghadapi orang yang memiliki sifat yang nyaris sama ….

Levi mematikan keran air dan berdiri di sebelah Mikasa. Tangannya membetulkan anak rambut Mikasa yang berada di dahi perempuan tersebut. Mikasa menahan napasnya.

Sentuhan Levi begitu ringan saat mencapai matanya.

"Kenapa saya bisa suka sama kamu?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Kenapa?" bisiknya.

Levi menunduk dan mengecup bibir Mikasa. Mikasa merasa tubuhnya membeku. Hatinya yang daritadi terus bertalu-talu kini terdiam. Waktu berhenti untuk sesaat.

Satu detik setelahnya ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh pundak Levi, membalas ciumannya dengan intensitas yang sama.

Levi melepaskannya terlebih dahulu. "Kamu belum menjawab saya."

Mikasa mengerjap. "Saya tidak tahu."

Tanpa Mikasa sangka, ada senyum tipis yang langka yang muncul di wajah Levi. Senyum! Di wajah Levi yang sangat pasif. Mau tak mau Mikasa merenggangkan wajahnya yang kaku juga.

"Saya pamit pulang, Levi-san," ujar Mikasa, saat waktu demi waktu berlalu dan tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka selain tatapan yang intens terlewat dari mata mereka.

"Biar saya antar."

"Tidak usah."

"Saya antar." Levi bersikeras. Mikasa tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut.

.

Mikasa bangun pada Kamis pagi dengan perasaan yang masih melayang-layang dan buram, antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

Apa Levi baru saja menyatakan perasaan sukanya kemarin malam, dengan wajah seperti itu?

Tapi ciumannya terasa nyata. Dan ia tidak pernah mencium seseorang, setelah sekian lama, dengan kedalaman yang seperti itu.

Mikasa memejamkan mata dan mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang kemarin.

Ya, betul, ia dan Levi memang resmi berpasangan kemarin. _Yang harusnya ia sadari juga._

Ia menengok ponselnya dan tak ada pesan apa pun dari Levi.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kencannya?" tanya Hanji saat mereka sudah selesai sore itu. Mikasa tak bisa menjawab. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apakah ia harus bilang bahwa Levi, nasabah prioritas mereka sudah menyatakan rasa sukanya kemarin malam?

"Um," begitu jawab Mikasa.

"Wajah Mikasa memerah," celetuk Sasha.

"Mungkin mereka sudah berpacaran."

"Makanya dia bingung mau jawab apa, ya?"

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersamaan. Mikasa menggeleng.

Hari ini ia akan ke rumah Levi untuk tahu apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Jangan-jangan Levi pria pencinta wanita yang berpura-pura seperti bujang lapuk, tapi ternyata punya banyak wanita yang sudah ia taklukkan. Mikasa tidak tahu itu. Yang lain juga tidak tahu itu. Hanya satu cara untuk memastikannya.

Mikasa pulang lebih cepat karena ia juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada hari itu. Masa ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Mikasa tapi tak memberikan _chat_ apa pun? Padahal ia sudah punya nomor Mikasa. Kenapa laki-laki itu aneh sekali, sih?

Mikasa datang ke rumah Levi menggunakan transportasi _online_. Saat ia menekan belnya sampai empat kali, Levi baru membukakan pagarnya.

Levi menggunakan kemeja merah marun yang sangat rapi saat membukakan pagar. Mikasa menatapnya tajam. Levi melihat Mikasa dengan kedua alis yang naik.

"Mikasa. Aku baru saja mau menjemputmu."

"Oh, Anda mau menjemput saya—"

"Aku tidak tahu kamu pulang lebih cepat."

"Anda tidak pernah mengirimi saya pesan, saya pikir—"

"_Aku_ kira kamu tahu kalau aku akan menjemputmu tiap hari mulai dari kemarin."

"Anda tidak pernah bilang."

Levi meminta Mikasa untuk masuk, kemudian menutup pintu pagar dengan cepat. Mikasa berjalan pelan-pelan terlebih dahulu menuju pintu masuk. Levi menarik Mikasa ke dalam ruang tamu miliknya, membuat Mikasa semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Lain kali kalau pulang lebih cepat, kabari aku."

"Saya tidak tahu nomor telepon Anda."

"Bisa tanyakan pada Hanji."

Mikasa mengangguk. "Anda terlihat rapi sekali."

"Aku ingin menjemputmu. Tentu harus rapi."

Mikasa mendongak. Levi kini berada di hadapannya, harum dengan vanilla musk yang segar dan rambut yang tertata rapi. Kedua tangannya terlihat kuat dan urat-urat tipis terlihat di balik kulitnya. Mikasa memegang tangan Levi.

Levi menunduk dan menyentuh hidung Mikasa. Kemudian entah bagaimana, posisi Mikasa sudah telentang menghadap Levi yang berada di atasnya. Levi menciumnya lembut, kemudian membuka mulutnya dan mengeksplor rongga mulut wanita itu.

Mikasa mengerang pelan. "Levi-san."

"Hmm."

"Apa Anda menyukai saya?"

"Tidak perlu dijawab lagi, bukan?"

Mikasa memejamkan mata saat Levi menyentuhnya di tempat-tempat lain. Perlahan Mikasa merasa Levi menyentuh _blazer_ seragamnya dan melepasnya, diikuti dengan blus yang dipakainya di dalam. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu berlangsung, dengan kulit yang bertemu dengan kulit dan erangan yang tertahan.

Wanita itu bisa merasa tangan Levi di perut dan pahanya. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan yang membuatnya menggigit bibir dan mencengkeram pundak Levi begitu erat. Atau bagaimana Levi memainkan semua area dengan begitu terlatih—singgungan di kaki yang saling terbelit.

Saat Levi mulai menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Mikasa, Mikasa melengkungkan tubuhnya, mengucapkan nama Levi dengan tertahan, dan berharap bahwa saat itu dia bukan mengalami mimpi.

Karena ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Levi.

Atau bahkan lebih.

Ia bisa mendengar Levi yang mengalunkan namanya dengan nada sensual yang sama, bisikan di tengah gerakan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ia tidak bisa melupakan itu dalam sekejap mata.

Ia berharap tidak perlu melupakannya.

Saat ekstasi itu datang dan semua kepuasan mengalir dari tubuhnya, ia memeluk Levi begitu erat dan nyaris mencakar punggung mulus pria itu.

"Levi-san."

"Mikasa. Aku mungkin lebih dari menyukaimu."

Mikasa mengangguk.

"Kamu percaya?"

Kini Mikasa mengambil alih dan mencium bibir Levi.

"Tidak perlu dijawab lagi, bukan?" bisik Mikasa. []

* * *

1) SPV = _Supervisor_; kepala bagian; penyelia

notes:

terima kasih banyak untuk Kazu yang percaya Mikasa dan Levi di tangan saya! honestly, ini pertama kali saya bikin fanfiksi mereka walaupun saya ngeship mereka :) glad finally i made this.


End file.
